Dork
by nozoelis
Summary: Proton y Lyra tienen una cita. / CANNONSHIPPING [lemon¿]


(*Chikan: básicamente es molestar (en un sentido sexual) a alguien en un lugar público; sobretodo en los trenes. / AQUÍ ES TODO CONSENTIDO.)

Lyra miró las entradas y suspiró, nerviosa. Las Chicas Kimono la habían regalado dos entradas (desde que había capturado a Lugia, era una especie de deidad para ellas); así que de algún modo se veía obligada a ir. Sacó el Pokegear, dispuesta a llamar a Protón — el espectáculo iba a empezar y todavía no había venido, menos aún dado señales de vida. Se arregló las coletas mientras sentía como la ansiedad se la iba comiendo por dentro, Protón había dicho que esto era una cita y temía que se hubiese arrepentido -que aún la viese como a una cría- y hubiese decidido no venir. Sin embargo, cuando le vio corriendo hacia ella, con una sonrisa en la cara a modo de disculpa y con una flor en la mano, todos sus nervios se disiparon de golpe.

Cuando la alcanzó, jadeando, intento recuperarse como pudo antes de darla dos besos y disculparse por llegar tarde. Lyra intentó parecer enfadada, pero cuando le miró a los ojos no pudo contener la risa (que previamente había sido puro nervio) y le dijo que estaba todo bien. Protón, sin dejar de sonreír, la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta, teniendo la suerte de que todavía no había empezado. El teatro ya estaba bastante lleno, asi que tuvieron que conformarse con un huequecito que encontraron en una esquina al fondo, aunque la visión estaba un poco dificultada debido a que todo el público estaba de pie ante la falta de sillas. Lyra suspiró, sintiendo como los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella; Protón estaba muy cerca de ella, y todavía seguían dados de la mano. Las mariposas de su estómago enloquecieron cuando él apróximo su rostro al suyo, antes de unir sus labios en un beso, haciendo que las mariposas luchasen por salir de allí cuando notó como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar, acto que ella respondió entreabriendo los labios. Lyra notó como los labios de Protón se movían formando una sonrisa antes de introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriendo y conociendo la cavidad y encontrándose de vez en cuando con la de Lyra. Cuando se separaron, Lyra estaba tan sonrojada que dolía y la temblaban las piernas; Protón se rió, encontrado esto adorable, y la dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de situarse detrás de ella y abrazarla, pasando sus brazos por delante de ella y uniendo las manos a la altura de su cintura.

Lyra sonrió, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos, y se apoyó en su pecho al tiempo de que las Chicas Kimono subían al escenario, comenzando así el espectáculo. Se movían con elegancia y serenidad, sus Pokemon junto a cada una de ellas, y Lyra reconoció el baile – era el mismo que realizaron cuando invocaron a Lugia, hace ya unos meses. De vez en cuando, ella le rozaba las manos con los dedos, y él la abrazaba con más fuerza. En un momento del baile, las luces –ya eran tenúas desde el principio–, fueron casi imperceptibles, dejando el auditorio prácticamente a oscuras. Protón sonrió, iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad; asi que desenlazando sus dedos de los de Lyra, dejó que sus manos la acariciasen el cuello y los hombros antes de bajar a sus pechos mientras su boca se ponía a trabajar en su cuello, haciendo que Lyra dejase escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Él chupaba y mordía aquella piel de porcelana, dejando una marca que la hacía de su propiedad.

El cuerpo de Lyra se debatía entre dejarse llevar y el terror de que alguien los pillase, después de todo, ¡estaban rodeados de gente! Sin embargo, su mente se nubló cuando las manos de Protón alcanzaron su cadera y se internaron debajo de su camiseta, ansiando encontrar sus pechos; cuando tocó el sujetador, gruñó satisfecho antes de apartarlo para tener total acceso al seno. Lyra gimió cuando su pezón fue apresado entre dos dedos de él, y Protón se vio obligado a besarla para acallar sus gemidos, aunque en vez de detenerse, con la otra mano comenzó a prestar atención al otro pecho, moviendo los dedos con destreza, notando como los pezones se ponían cada v ez más duros. Lyra fue la primera en romper el beso, estaba con la boca entreabierta y obligándose a respirar con normalidad. Protón depositaba besos en su línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su lóbulo, el cual mordió suavemente; mientras tanto, descendió una de sus manos hasta la cadera de ella, introdujéndose por debajo y acariciando el sexo de ella por encima de su ropa interior. Lyra sentía que iba a caerse de un momento a otro, porque las piernas apenas la sostenían. Fue entonces cuando notó el bulto a la altura de su cadera, sonrojándose furiosamente, y de pronto la voz de Protón -rasposa pero seductora, con un tinte de excitación en ella- la susurró en el oído "Quiero que me toques". Ella abrió los ojos, nerviosa, y se mordió el labio inferior. Protón la miró sorprendido cuando ella le indicó que quería darse la vuelta, aunque sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones; asi que sacando las manos de debajo de su ropa, la dejó darse la vuelta antes de retomar los lugares en los que sus manos trabajan, aunque esta vez, su mano derecha no se contentó con palpar por encima de sus bragas. Lyra jadeó y se obligó a tocarle a él también, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo su mano por dentro de su pantalón, saltándose la barrera del calzoncillo y tomando vacilante su palpitante miembro. Comenzó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en ocasiones en la parte superior de este, haciendo que Protón no pudiese aguantar algún leve gemido. Fue Lyra quien gimió esta vez cuando Protón introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, realizando un movimiento que iba a volver loca a Lyra; poco tardaron sus bocas en volver a encontrarse, sus lenguas luchando por ser el dominante.

Estuvieron así no mucho tiempo más, ambos al borde del orgasmo, mientras que las Chicas Kimono seguían con su baile. Acabó ella primero, y apenas unos segundos después lo hizo él. Ambos estaban jadeando, y se miraron cómplices, esperando que nadie les hubiese pillado. Miraron discretamente a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba con los ojos fijados en las bailarinas, así que sonrieron tranquilos. Salieron de allí cuanto antes, disculpándose a aquellos a los que empujaban por error, y una vez estaban fuera, volaron a la casa de él. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, dando a entender que ya era de noche. Sonrieron, aquello solo acababa de empezar.


End file.
